


The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend (Part 3) - Darkness and The Light

by Tcodes27



Series: The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: With Lucan now at his lowest point, it's up to Amity and company to save him from the darkness that lives inside him before it's too late. This however is easier said than done as battles both internally and externally will be fought and choices will be made that will determine the future of the Boiling Isles...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083521
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 1)

The entire Grudgby stadium at Hexside was dead silent as they gazed upon the aftermath of what could only be described as an outburst of rage. Lucan Fortis, the witchling who unleashed the outburst, now stood on the field among five other people. However, the boy only had his eyes on one person, the witch who had shot him from the sky during his outburst. Amity, his best friend, the one who had helped him a week ago was now standing across from him with a look of fear and guilt. Fear from what she had witnessed and guilt from what she had done. 

Lucan could see that pain Amity had in her, and for him, that was enough for him to confirm that his relationship with her would change forever. But to Lucan, he knew what part of that meant. What happened that day would surely happen again and that was the last thing Lucan wanted for Amity. As tears rolled down his face, Lucan gripped his mother’s staff, mounted it and took off flying. 

Amity could only watch as her best friend flew off into the distance. Right beside her was Luz who had just broken free from her vines and ran up next to her. 

“What are we going to do?” Luz asked as Willow and Gus came running down to the field. Amity closed her eyes as she thought about the next move. 

“Willow, Gus,” she said, “get Boscha to the nurse. Luz, you and I will go after Lucan.” 

“And what about us?” Luz and Amity turned their heads towards Eda who was now on her feet.

“You’re our ride,” Amity answered.

“I know where he’s heading!” Lilith shouted as walked over to Amity and Luz.

“Where? And how?” Luz asked. 

“Long story Luz,” Eda said, “but maybe we can find him before he gets there,” Eda suggested to her sister. 

Lilith thought about the idea for a moment as she knew that sooner or later Amity, Luz and Lucan would be at the cliff. However, she decided to go with her gut. 

“Ok, I’ll head to the location,” she said. “You three try and find him.”

“Something tells me we won’t…” Eda whispered as she mounted onto her staff.

“And something tells me this is all going to plan…” Lilith responded. Eda nodded as she looked at the Luz and Amity.

“Hop on ladies!” The two obeyed Eda’s commands and joined her on Owlbert who then took off in Lucan’s direction.

“I really hate oracles,” Lilith mumbled as she mounted onto her staff and took off for the location. 

“Eda! What’s all of this about?!” Luz asked as they flew over Isles.

“I can’t explain it just yet, we have to find the kid first!” Eda replied.

“Why?! Why can’t you tell us yet?!” Amity questioned. 

“Just trust me on this, girls!” Eda shouted as they soon dove down towards the woods.

“Where are we going?!” Luz said.

“Back to the kid’s place, our best chance of finding him is there,”

“Then where’s Lilith going?! And why can’t we go there first?!” 

“Because, we can’t just wait for him there, if we can find him before he gets to that cliff then we should be good!” Eda explained.

“A CLIFF!?” Amity and Luz shouted in unison as Eda’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh boy… I screwed up there…” she whispered to herself as they approached Lucan’s house.

“Eda?!” Luz said in a panic. “Why would Lucan be heading for a cliff?!”

“Don’t worry about that, Luz, if we find him…”

“NO!” Amity shouted as they landed outside of the Fortis home. She jumped off the staff and stormed up front to the Owl Lady. 

“You’re going to tell us exactly what’s going on! RIGHT NOW!” she screamed to Eda. Both Luz and the old witch looked in surprise and terror from Amity’s outburst with Eda mainly trying to figure out whether or not to give in. Eda then sighed as she knew that was cornered.

“Ok… as you saw just a few minutes ago, Lucan has… something wrong with him.” 

“A curse?” Luz guessed. Eda slowly nodded.

“Yes, a curse,” Eda answered. “A curse that’s literally eating him up inside causing to experience moments like what you saw back there.”

“So him unleashing that… wave?” Amity said. 

“That was him letting out his anger, his pain, basically anything you would consider negative for one’s body. If he doesn’t let that out then it keeps building up inside until I don’t know, he dies or something, that’s all he told his old man.”

“So if Lucan unleashes all of his negative energy from time to time, then it must’ve taken a toll on him,” Luz theorized.

“And now it’s no longer a secret… and he thinks we’re against him for it…”

“Amity, you were just trying to snap him out of it,” Luz argued. “It wasn’t your fault…”

“No Luz, it is my fault. I could’ve done anything else to help Lucan out, but my first instinct was to blast him! I promised I would stand by his side no matter what… and I broke it…” Amity hung her head in defeat.

“I broke my promise to him…” Luz came in and hugged Amity as Eda turned and headed for the house.

“Amity… you were scared… I was too… but I know you still care about Lucan, so right now we have to find him.” 

“You’re…” Amity took a deep breath as her eyes went to Luz’s, “You’re right… we just need to find him.” 

“Well, we better keep looking!” Eda shouted from the house. “Because he’s not here!”

“What?!” Amity spat out.

“He’s not here… which means he could only be at…”

“The cliff…” Luz finished as she looked over at Amity.

“Look girls, I know this may seem hard for you right now, but it’s harder for him, and you’re the only ones who can save him from what could happen next. So hop on and let’s do this!” Eda demanded as she mounted her staff. Amity and Luz looked at each other as they took a minute to think.

“I haven’t known Lucan that long,” Luz started, “but even if he was a stranger to me, I wouldn’t let him fall.” She then hopped on Owlbert and turned to Amity. Amity once again had her eyes closed as she hung her head a second time.

“I screwed up back there… and because of that Lucan’s at his edge… but when I was taking that shot… deep down I knew I was doing it to save him… I just wished I did it another way.”

“Well…” Eda replied as she gestured to the staff, “here’s your chance!” Amity took a deep breath and nodded as she hopped onto the staff.

“Ok… take us to... ‘The Cliff’.”

“You got it!” Eda shouted as they took off towards the sky. Meanwhile at The Cliff, Lilith had just arrived and was waiting for anyone to show up. 

“This is insanity!” Lilith pondered as she began pacing back-and-forth. “A boy willing to jump off a cliff because of his anger and… pain and… loss…” Lilith looked off to the distance of the sea as she thought about her own decisions throughout her life and how they affected both her and Eda.

“Why did I ever go to that place?” she whispered as she heard the sound of someone flying in. She turned around as Lucan landed about 10 feet away from her. His face was covered in tears and blood as gripped the staff in his hands and aimed it at Lilith.

“Move!” He cried out. Lilith looked at him with a face of concern. More tears started rolling down Lucan’s faces as he began weeping.

“Please… just... move aside!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 2)

“I can’t let you do that!” Lilith replied to Lucan as he got closer to her.

“Just… please…” Lucan begged as he held his mother’s staff out, “or I’ll make you move…”

“Lucan, think about this for a moment,” Lilith began. “If you truly go through with this then what will that accomplish?”

“It’ll…” Lucan started as he closed his eyes with more tears coming out, “It’ll save everyone from me.”

“You can’t see it like that,” Lilith stated as she began to approach the boy. “I know that you’ve suffered great loss and pain… and I understand why you would jump…”

“How?!” Lucan questioned as he looked up at the witch. “Whatever curse you have… it’s not like this… and you’re not alone. You have your sister, Luz, Amity, everyone! They look at you without any hint of fear!” 

Lilith was then caught off guard as Lucan bolted past her and got to the edge of the cliff.

“NO!” Lilith screamed as she casted a levitation spell to grab Lucan. She then spun him around and had him face her. The witch however was starting to struggle with the spell.

“Let me drop!” Lucan pleaded as he looked down at the rocks below. “You know what I did today wasn’t even my curse… it was just me…” 

“Then let us help you!” Lilith grunted as she pulled him away as she started to lose control of the spell. 

“No one can help me,” Lucan replied as he felt himself break free of the spell as Lilith let go. Lucan hit the dirt and quickly got to his feet. He then glanced back at Lilith as he approached the edge.

“It’s easier this way,” he said. He then turned and looked at the bottom of the cliff. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I cursed my sister…” Lucan opened his eyes as he turned his head back towards Lilith who continued talking. “I was afraid that she would take my spot in the Emperor’s Coven… so I cursed her… and not a day goes by that I don’t regret it.” 

Lucan turned away from Lilith as he comprehended her statement. 

“Did you ever think about…” Lucan began as he looked back down at the rocks below. 

“Yes… but I never got this close…” Lilith answered as she approached Lucan once again. 

“But… a part of me had hope… hope that Edalyn would not only come back into my life… but she would forgive me…” Lilith was now a foot away from Lucan as he now faced her.

“Did she?” Lilith chuckled as she put her hand just under her dark eye. “You can argue.” 

Lucan hung his head as he felt himself starting to move away from the cliff.

“Amity, Luz and everyone at Hexside won’t fear you, if you let us help you fight this!” Lilith stated as she put a hand on Lucan’s shoulder. “Your mother was a good person, and I wish I could’ve saved her… but I didn’t… so please Lucan…” Lucan slowly raised his head up to Lilith when suddenly they heard a scream from the forest.

“LUCAN!” The boy and Lilith faced the forest as Eda, Amity and Luz came flying in. Amity and Luz quickly hopped off as they bolted towards Lucan and hugged.

“Thank goodness you’re ok!” Luz weeped as she held him tight. 

“I’m so sorry I blasted you!” Amity cried out as she pulled away and faced her best friend. “I got scared and panicked and I knew that was a mistake but I couldn’t think of anything in the moment and I...”

“Amity!” Lucan interrupted as Lilith walked over to Eda and away from the trio. “I get it… I just… I thought I pushed you and everyone else away when I unleashed my anger…”

“You didn’t push us away,” Luz replied. “We’re here aren’t we?!” 

Lucan glanced back over to the cliff as he saw the ocean.

“I messed up…” he said. “I wanted to tell you guys but I was scared…” 

“I feel you, kid!” Eda shouted from the edge of the forest as she and Lilith watched.

“Lucan,” Amity started. “We’re here to help you, and I promise, I will do whatever it takes. I won’t let anyone else get hurt again.” 

“It’s time to show this curse who it’s messing with!” Luz shouted as she slammed her fist into her open hand. 

“Are we good here?” Eda whispered to Lilith as the two watched. Lilith observed the kids as they continued talking. Her eyes widened as the scene was pure déjà vu to her.

“I… I don’t want you guys to get hurt…” Lucan said as Luz and Amity looked at each other.

“And we don’t want you to suffer anymore,” Luz replied.

“We’re in this together, Lucan,” Amity stated as she grabbed Luz’s hand. Lucan looked at the two then back at Eda and Lilith. He smiled as he stepped away from the cliff.

“Ok…” he whispered. “Thanks guys.” Lucan was then caught off guard as Luz and Amity once again hugged him. 

“Lilith?” Eda questioned as Lilith replied with a smile.

“We’re ok, Edalyn. We’re ok.” Eda smiled as she walked over to the kids.

“Alright, kids! Let’s get to the Owl House and kick a curse’s butt!” she shouted as the kids turned and looked at her.

“Can you help him cure it?” Luz asked. Eda shrugged.

“I can try!” 

Lucan hung his head at the answer, “That’s what my dad said.” 

“Yeah…” Eda said as she glanced off to the side. “Well, we can’t quit until we try right?!”

Luz put her hand on Lucan’s shoulder. “We’ll find a way, Lucan. We have to.” 

“But first you have to tell us what exactly this curse is,” Amity said. 

“We can help explain part of it,” Lilith stated as she and Eda stood next to each other. 

“You both knew my parents…” Lucan said. 

“They were good people, kid, and what happened to you and them is just despicable,” Eda stated. 

“Let’s go,” Lilith commanded as she mounted her staff. Eda responded by climbing onto Owlbert. 

“You want to ride with us, kid?” she asked Lucan as he held Red in his hand. Lucan then glanced over at Amity and Luz who gave him a compassionate smile.

“Yeah… I’d like a ride.”

“Well then pick a ride!” Eda blurted out as she looked over at Lilith. “I’ll be the better ride!”

Lucan chuckled as he started walking to Eda, “Yeah, sure.” Amity followed Lucan while Luz looked over at Lilith. 

“I’ll ride with you,” Luz said. Lilith put her hands up. 

“No, you don’t have to if you don’t…”

“I want to,” Luz interrupted. Lilith raised an eyebrow as she watched as Luz joined her on her staff. 

“Ok then…” Lilith replied as she took off on her staff. While they were in the air, Eda and company zipped right past them as they headed towards the Owl House.

“Slow poke!” Eda shouted as they left Lilith and Luz in the dust. Lilith groaned in annoyance as she kept flying at her speed. Luz then looked up at Lilith and spoke to her.

“Thank you for saving him.”

Lilith sighed as she turned her head back to Luz.

“It’s the least I can do. After all, I have to write a lot of wrongs…” The two continued flying in the air as they head towards the Owl House where they hope to figure out just how to cure Lucan of his curse.


	3. Chapter 3

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 3)

“So where are they now?” King questioned as he sat in the front room of the Owl House with Emira and Edric who had just explained to King the situation.

“Well, Willow and the illusionist took Boscha to the nurse,” Emira started, “Luz, Amity and Eda took off for Lucan’s house and Ms. Lilith went… somewhere…” 

“Let’s hope it’s not the Emperor’s Castle,” Edric said as King got up and began pacing back-and-forth. 

“Ok, so we have ourselves a psychotic witchling on our hands and we have three, maybe four people out looking for him…” 

“We can’t go looking for him!” Edric spat out. “We don’t know where to look!”

“Correction, you don’t know where to look,” Emira replied. “I had a few ideas, but I trust that Amity, Luz and Eda know what they’re doing.” 

Suddenly, the three looked back as they heard the door swing open. 

“Hoot, hoot! We got some company!” Hooty shouted with a Joker-like smile. 

“Eda?! Luz?! The coven!?” King guessed as he ran over to the door. When he got there, he was immediately trampled by two sets of feet. It was Willow and Gus who stopped dead in their tracks and looked down at King in embarrassment.

“Oh! Sorry buddy!” Gus quickly muttered as he picked up the tiny demon. 

“Grrh! Why do I always get run over by big things!” King grunted as Gus walked him over to the couch.

“It’s not fun is it!!” Hooty cried out as he closed himself leaving the group alone.

“What are you guys doing here?” Willow asked the Blight twins. 

“Uh? Helping?!” Edric replied as Willow joined Gus on the couch. 

“We figured it was best to come here since Eda, Luz and Amity were heading to Lucan’s house,” Emira explained.

“Well, we should probably keep looking because they weren’t there!” Gus stated as Willow continued the statement.

“We went straight to Lucan’s house after bringing Boscha to the nurse and we didn’t find anyone!”

“Where could they be?”

Suddenly, Hooty swung open again but this time by aggressive force. The group whipped their heads towards the door as Eda, Amity and Lucan walked into the house. 

“Sorry, Hooty!” Eda said. “Important business to take care of.” 

King couldn’t contain his laughter as he grabbed his stomach in hilarity at the sight of Hooty’s demise. 

“Ho...How does it feel!? Hooty!” King cried out as he fell off the couch and hit the floor. “Ow!” 

“Oh good! You gave the kid a place to sit!” Eda replied as grabbed Lucan and sat him down. 

“Oh… thanks…” Lucan said as he looked around the room. “Did you have to leave Luz and Lilith behind?”

“Hey, they’re the ones who were slowpokes! It’s not my fault I’m faster.” Eda debated. 

“And immature…” Lilith added as she and Luz shortly followed.

“Oh! Glad you finally made it! I was going to pour everyone a drink!” Eda said with sarcasm.

“Can you?” Edric asked. Eda groaned in annoyance.

“No.”

Edric sighed in sadness as he walked over to the other side of the room. Eda meanwhile ignored him and got back on track.

“Ok! Let’s get this thing going, kid! Where do we start?!” 

Lucan glanced over at Eda as he crossed his arms with curiosity on his face.

“How about we start with… how exactly do you know my father?” he asked.

“Yeah, Eda!” Luz replied. “Boscha said you and Mr. Fortis used to cause havoc on the Isles!” 

“Ahh, the good old days!” Eda sighed with nostalgia. “Yeah, your father and I had quite the history.” 

“What kind of history?” Lucan questioned. Eda turned back to Lucan who was giving her a suspicious look. Eda sighed as she caved in.

“Yes, your father and I… dated for a bit…” 

“Really?” Amity said. Luz followed Amity’s reply up with a question.

“Boscha said, he was called the Wolf of the Isles.”

“Yep!” Eda stated. “The wolf and the owl! He and I did some sweet business to the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Indeed,” Lilith added. “I remember the reports on them I had to deal with. Although, Caine was more subtle and tactically with his incidents.”

“Hey, I was clever with my crimes, I just liked the attention it would give me,” Eda stated. “For the most part.”

“Boscha also mentioned…” Lucan chimed in as he looked over at Lilith “...that my mother was your predecessor.” 

Lilith sighed as she looked away for a moment before turning back to Lucan.

“When I joined the Emperor’s Coven, Wendelin was alongside me as a new recruit and for years she and I worked our way up in the coven. Throughout that time, she and I… grew close.” 

“So both of you knew one of Lucan’s parents…” Luz whispered. “Wow…”

“It’s kind of freaky, I’ll admit…” Eda replied. “But eventually things became more complicated.”

“How so?” Lucan asked. 

“Well to start… your father and I… took some time away from each other,” Eda stated. “We would get together here and there, but for the most part, we were split.”

“Which was around the time when your mother was named head of the coven,” Lilith chimed in. “Her first assignment was to hunt one of the two most dangerous witches on the Isles.”

“Eda and Lucan’s father,” Amity said. Lilith nodded.

“She came to me about the assignment, knowing that Eda and I were sisters, and she asked me if I would be ok with her going after Eda.”

“And what did you say?” Eda questioned. Lilith turned and faced her sister.

“I told her no… the guilt of cursing you was still fresh in my mind and Belos didn’t offer his ‘solution’ yet. Because of that, Wendelin started hunting Caine.”

“But… things didn’t go as expected,” Lucan whispered. Lilith closed her eyes as she looked back over at Lucan.

“No… when your parents met, it was in a… difficult situation.” 

“How difficult?” Lucan said. Lilith opened her eyes as she continued.

“Your mother tracked your father up to the Knee where she attempted to apprehend him. But things didn’t go to plan.”

“How do you know?” Lucan asked with more suspicion. Eda interrupted with an answer.

“Because we were both there,” she said. The room responded with a synchronized what, before Lilith began explaining.

“Wendelin had asked me to assist her in capturing Caine,” she stated.

“And I was up on the Knee spying on him,” Eda said. 

“When Wendelin and I confronted Caine, Eda intervened,” Lilith added. 

“But then… trouble came in the form of the Slitherbeast.”

“Really?!” Luz replied.

“Yep! That old thing came out of nowhere and attacked us,” Eda answered.

“The four of us pretty much had to call a truce in order to fight off the creature,” Lilith said.

“Which we did… until it nearly knocked Wendelin off the side of the mountain,” Eda added. Lilith then turned to Lucan once again as she added the next line.

“And your father saved her.” Lucan’s eyes widened as he glanced back-and-forth between Lilith and Eda. Eda then broke the silence with a sigh.

“Things weren’t the same after that day.”

“No,” Lilith replied. “No they were not.”

“Well what happened next?” Luz asked.

“Isn’t it obvious, Luz?” Eda questioned. “Caine and Wendelin were in love after that day.”

“And soon enough they had you.” Lilith added observing the shocked Lucan.

“Wow… that’s crazy… but what happened next?” Lucan asked. Lilith turned away from Lucan and towards Eda as she gave her a look of fear. 

“Lilith? What happened next?” Eda questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 4)

Lilith stood quietly in the room as all eyes were on her. 

“Lilith?” Eda repeated. “What happened next?” Lilith turned away from her sister as Lucan got up from the couch.

“Tell us,” Lucan demanded. Lilith closed her eyes as she finally spoke.

“About 15 years ago, your mother announced to the coven that she was making an early retirement. With that, I became head of the coven,” Lilith started as she looked at the boy. “She stated that she had decided to be an at home mother, but I had my suspicions.” Lilith then turned and walked away as she continued. “I started investigating and found out that she had been with Caine… and because of that… I reported it to Belos.” 

“You sold out Wendelin?!” Eda blurted out. 

“I was the new head of the coven! I couldn’t risk anything happening to it… but when I reported to Belos all he requested was for us to monitor her,” Lilith explained. 

“But it wasn’t just monitoring wasn’t it?!” Lucan said as he crossed his arms in confliction. 

“I thought it was… until five years ago,” Lilith whispered. “When we were told that you and your parents were moving away, I was worried that Belos would order me to finally apprehend them.”

“But… he didn’t,” Lucan replied as he looked at his arms. “This curse that I have… my mom had it too… and after what happened last week, I know it’s the same spirit.”

“How do you know?” Gus asked. Lucan turned and looked at the group on the couch.

“Because I started experiencing this curse right after we moved.” Lucan then turned to Lilith who was looking at him with regret.

“Belos cursed her didn’t he?!” he stated. Lilith closed her eyes and hung her head.

“After realizing what he was planning to do with Eda after we captured her, I couldn’t have guessed anyone else.”

“But why would he curse Lucan’s mother with such a dark spirit?!” Willow questioned. 

“To torture her,” Lucan answered as he looked down at the ground. “To torture her, my dad… and me.” 

“But…” Amity said. “What exactly is this curse?” 

Lucan turned and sat back down on the couch. “It’s a parasite-like curse. It feeds on anger, pain and fears. The more it feeds the weaker the victim gets, and the stronger the spirit becomes… until it…” 

“But what we saw on the Grudgby field…” Luz started, “...was that…” 

“No…” Lucan answered. “The only way to prevent it from letting the dark spirit out is to unleash all of the darkness that one has… but it can only be through physical or magical outbursts…”

“So even if it feeds off the darkness you can still exert it?” Emira questioned. Lucan nodded.

“I can either exert small but many outbursts… or large ones…”

“So the mess that Lilith and I saw in your room were the small ones?” 

Lucan whipped his head back towards Eda and raised an eyebrow. “Why were you in my room?” 

Eda wasn’t even phased by the question as she pulled out a shard of the oracle from her hair. “Your father hid this in your room.” Lucan observed the shard and then looked at Eda. 

“It’s an…” Eda started before being interrupted by Lucan.

“I know what it…” Lucan closed his eyes and stopped himself. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Eda replied. “Your dad taught you well.” 

“Well when we moved, he decided to step up my training...” Lucan stated as he looked around the room. “In pretty much everything.”

“He must’ve known sooner or later he would be gone either by force or by choice,” Lilith theorized.

“So he left by choice,” Lucan said. “To protect me…”

“Don’t beat yourself up for that Lucan,” Luz replied. “Your dad loves you and he just wants to help you.”

“But, why would he leave me with this?” Lucan questioned. “I mean, I know all of you want to help but… this isn’t a curse that we can just… beat!” 

“Well like I said, kid,” Eda said. “We can’t quit until we try.”

“So what’s our plan?” Lilith asked as she walked back over to Lucan. Eda turned to Lucan as he was ready to confirm or deny any suggestions. Eda however wasn’t done with questions of her own.

“Is there anything else about this curse?” she asked. Lucan at first was caught off-guard by the question but quickly replied.

“It talks to me… in my head. I have nightmares with it, I can see it in a mirror…”

“Sounds like it has its own consciousness,” Lilith realized.

“Like an inner Lucan?” Luz asked. Eda and Amity looked over at Luz as they realized what she was planning.

“No way Luz!” Eda shut down as she walked up to her human apprentice. “This isn’t like a damaged memory we’re trying to fix here, this is a dark spirit.”

“Damaged memory?” Lucan asked as he looked at Amity for help.

“It’s a long story,” she replied. Eda then chimed in.

“Only two people max can go into one’s head,” she stated. “And I hate to break it to you, Luz. But none of us are strong enough to face this thing.”

“So what other options do we have?” Amity asked. 

“None that my father hasn’t tried yet,” Lucan interrupted. “But… he never mentioned going into my head.”

“For good reason!” Eda stated. “Someone has to be on the outside in order to send one in or out of a person’s head. With just you and your father, it’s impossible. And before you say anything, you can’t send someone in and out of your own head.”

“Well, now we have plenty of people!” Amity said as she gestured towards the room.

“Yes, but this dark spirit could be just as dangerous on the inside as it is outside!” Eda screamed as she looked around the room.

“Do you have a better option then?!” Lucan fired back. “Because that’s the best one I’ve heard in five years!” He then paused as he realized what he said.

“Nice one,” the dark spirit said in his head. Lucan groaned in frustration as he stormed out of the house. 

“You’re right!” he said to Eda. “It’s too risky, you guys could get hurt!”

“We don’t have other options, Lucan,” Luz replied. 

“Yes we do!” Eda shouted. “We just have to find them!”

“Eda, if Lucan’s father couldn’t find a solution in five years than why did we find this one!” Luz debated.

“She might be right, Edalyn,” Lilith stated. “If Lucan and his father never came up with this idea, then maybe this is the way to beat the curse!” 

“Well, I’d hate to admit it Lilith, but you nor I can go in that kid’s head given our current strength level and you can forget it if you think I’m sending any of these kids in there.” 

“What choice do we have Edalyn?!” Lilith argued. “Unless you can think of a better option or find someone who can help?”

“I don’t know!” Eda then turned to Lucan. “Maybe your dad should’ve stayed, he would’ve been here to help us!” 

“No!” Lucan replied. “If he left without trying this plan out, then he must’ve known that this would work without him!” 

“Kid, I’m sorry, but you can forget it!” Eda stated. “You said it yourself, someone could get hurt!”

Suddenly, they heard someone screaming from outside.

“EDA THE OWL LADY! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” It was the coven again. Eda looked towards the door before looking down at the shard.

“Perfect timing,” she said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 5)

The coven guards stood outside of the Owl House as they awaited for a response from inside.

“Ok, so you promise you won’t hurt us?” one of the guards asked Hooty as he stayed at the door.

“Sure, if you let me borrow your sword, hoot, hoot!” Hoot replied as he stretched out towards the guards holster. 

“Uh… sorry, I can’t really do that…'' Suddenly, Hooty started screaming as he was ripped from his hinges by a levitation spell and sent flying into the forest.

“I’LL BE BACK, HOOT, HOOT!” he cried out as he disappeared into the trees. The guards turned their heads toward the back of the group as Emperor Belos began walking towards the house.

“Eda the Owl Lady!” he announced. “This is your last chance. Hand over the shard and I’ll let you and the children go!”

Eda and company observed the now open door in the house as they heard Belos’ warning.

“Wow, he must really want this thing if he responded this quickly,” Eda predicted as she hid the shard back in her hair. 

“What’s our play, Edalyn?” Lilith questioned as she picked up her staff.

“Get the kids out of here,” Eda replied. “I’ll stall the pronghorn.”

“Eda, no!” Luz stated. “Whatever that shard is, you can’t give it to him.”

“Don’t worry, Luz,” Eda said. “I’ll be fine. Now go with Lilith.” 

“But…”

“GO!” Eda shouted as she pointed to the back of the house. Luz closed her eyes as she ran back towards Lilith and the group. Lilith nodded to Eda as she guided the kids out of the room.

“No,” Lucan blurted out. “I’m staying.” The group turned around in shock.

“What?!”

“Kid, don’t make this harder than it needs to be!” Eda fired. 

“I need to face Belos!”

“Kid, seriously, leave with Lilith!”

“No, I have a plan!” Lucan said. 

“Don’t care, kid!” Eda replied.

“Just trust me!” Lucan begged right before Belos called out to the Owl Lady.

“Edalyn! Come out here before I start destroying your house!” Eda looked outside towards Belos and then back at Lucan who was standing there with his mother’s staff in hand. 

“Edalyn! Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Belos stated as he aimed his staff towards the stained glass window above the front door. Eda then quickly walked outside as she saw it.

“Ok, Belos. Ripping off my door I can tolerate, Hooty is very annoying, but the rest of the house is off limits!” 

“Then hand over the shard and you won’t have to worry about us doing any more damage.”

“Well, I would love to hand it over,” Eda started. “But you know, I’m not.” 

“Ok,” Belos replied as he casted a levitation spell on Eda. 

“Oh come on!” Eda stated as she tried to break free but to no avail. Belos then quickly teleported over to Eda and appeared behind her. He then reached his hand out to Eda and started searching her hair. 

“Hey! If you’re gonna try that at least take me to dinner first!” Eda shouted as the emperor continued searching her hair. Belos eventually took his hand out with nothing in it and moved around to face the Owl Lady.

“If it’s not on you, then where is it?” he questioned. Eda shrugged.

“Beats me.” Belos then turned and faced his guards.

“Find the others! Don’t let them get away with the shard.” 

“What about you, sir?” one of the guards asked. 

“Yeah, what about you?” Eda asked with a smirk. Belos turned around and gave Eda a sinister look. He then turned to the guards.

“I’ll stay here and search for the shard here. Now hurry and find the others!” he ordered. 

“Yes sir!” The guards then took off towards the back of the house where they assumed the others had escaped from. Eda watched as the guards were soon out of sight of her and Belos before beginning to chatter.

“Would you like a tour of my house?” she asked. 

“If the shard is here, then yes,” Belos replied. 

“Surprising that you wanted to stay with me instead of going after the others,” Eda purred. Belos then slowly moved in on the Owl Lady.

“I know the boy and your human aren’t with Lilith and the other children,” he stated. 

“Impressive!” Lucan shouted from the house as he and Luz walked out of the Owl House. “I always thought you were just a guy with power and no brain.”

Belos floated away from the two as he continued to hold Eda in levitation. 

“You have your father’s tongue.” Lucan gripped Red tight as he and Luz got closer to the emperor.

“You’ll find I have a lot of things for you to dislike,” Lucan replied as he readied himself with his mother’s staff.

“Let Eda go and I’ll give you something better than the oracle!”

“Would that be you?” Belos questioned. Lucan nodded.

“I heard you like rounding up witchlings with curses,” he stated. 

“So the spirit never died with your mother?” Belos said with a bit of relief.

“Yep, and I’m offering myself to you, on a few conditions,” Lucan replied.

“And what are your conditions.”

“You leave my friends alone, you call off your search for the shard…” Lucan closed his eyes as he spat out the last request. “And you stop hunting my father!” Belos was silent as he thought about the offer. 

“Very well,” he replied as he levitated Eda towards Luz and Lucan. Suddenly, Lucan felt himself starting to float as Belos picked him up. Lucan watched himself as he grew closer to Belos. The emperor then looked over at Eda as she remained silent.

“No comment, Ms. Clawthorne?” he asked. Eda crossed her arms as she turned her head away.

“Just take the kid,” she said as Luz looked on with worry.

“I’m sorry, Lucan!” she spat out. 

“It’s ok, Luz,” Lucan replied as Belos began walking away. While Belos wasn’t looking, Lucan nodded his head at Eda and Luz watched. 

“You can have him back if you want, Ms. Noceda,” Belos said. “Unless, you believe he’s better off in my care.” 

“You want to know what I think?” 

Belos turned his head as he watched Lucan’s eyes turn red and his skin turned dark.

“I’d rather be free than your pawn!!” Belos was then knocked back by a dark blast as he dropped the possessed Lucan to the ground. He then got back to his feet as he realized what the boy had done.

“You let it out?! Have you lost your mind!?” Belos shouted as he got back to his feet. The dark spirit laughed as he observed his hands with joy.

“As much as I would thank you for creating me nearly 15 years ago, I can’t deny the freedom Lucan has given me,” the spirit said as he turned to Belos. “I may be your creation, but I am not your slave!!” 

The dark spirit then fired another blast at Belos who quickly casted a shield bubble to defend himself, but the blast tore right through it and nailed the emperor in the chest. Belos was once again knocked back as he was now on the edge of the cliff. 

“If you do this, everyone loyal to me will come after you! With my help, you can rule alongside me!” Belos offered as he held his staff at the ready.

“I can see right through you, oh dear emperor,” the dark spirit replied. “This world is better off without you!” 

“Then you have made a terrible mistake!”


	6. Chapter 6

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 6)

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Willow asked Lilith and Amity as the group ran through the woods. 

“We’ll be fine Willow, you and Gus worry about the shard,” Amity stated before turning to her siblings. 

“And you two remember your roles?” 

Emira nodded as she held up a rock and casted an illusion on it to make it look like the shard. 

“Fake shard in hand,” she replied. 

“Uh, quick question,” Edric said. “What if Belos does call off the search?” 

“We can’t be certain,” Lilith answered. “Like Lucan said, this wasn’t 100% thought out, we just have to keep moving.” 

“Easy for you to say!” Gus blurted out. “You’re not the one holding the shard that is currently being hunted!” 

“No… but we are going back to help Lucan so…” Amity pointed out as she drifted off on the last part of the sentence.

“A part of me is worried about him too, Amity,” Lilith pitched in. 

“We’re all worried about him,” King shouted as he jumped onto Gus’s shoulders. “I mean I still owe him my vengeance for what he did to me last week!”

“Not the time, King,” Amity replied as they heard the guards closing in on them. 

“Looks like it’s time to split!” Willow spat out as she, Gus and King grouped up. 

“Stay safe guys!” Amity said as the three teams dispersed. Emira and Edric continued on the main trail through the forest while Willow and Gus diverted towards the darker part of it. Amity and Lilith meanwhile hopped on Lilith’s staff and began flying back towards the Owl House. 

“Hey they’re splitting up!” one of the guards shouted as they spotted the three groups. 

“Yeah and we got the shard!” Gus screamed as he, Willow and King disappeared. 

“No, we do!!” Emira shouted as she and Edric also vanished. 

“But we’re the one’s flying!” Amity pointed out as she and Lilith flew over the guards.

“Uh… who do we go after?” one of the guards asked. 

“Well there’s 20 of us and six of them.”

“Actually, there’s seven, they have that little furry thing.”

“Ok, seven, let’s see… three groups… twenty of us…” 

Meanwhile back at the Owl House, Luz and Eda watched as Belos battled with the dark spirit. 

“We got to do something,” Luz said to Eda. 

“Just hold on, Luz,” the Owl Lady replied as Belos began firing barrages at the dark spirit. Belos watched as the possessed Lucan flew up in the sky to avoid the attack before dive bombing at the emperor. Belos quickly teleported across the field as the dark spirit decimated the area. 

“If the spirit defeats Belos, then what next?” Luz questioned. 

“For the most part, freedom for the Isles,” Eda replied. 

“But like this?” Luz pointed. “Everyone will fear Lucan and what he’s capable of!”

“Then let’s hope the kid knows what he’s doing,” Eda whispered as she saw Belos firing another barrage at the spirit. The dark spirit responded by flying at the emperor and knocking him back into the woods. 

“Ok,” Eda said. “Let’s move.” She and Luz then took off after Belos and Lucan.

In the woods, Belos flew through the forest before connecting with a tree. The dark spirit then appeared in front of the emperor. Belos slowly got to his feet as he looked up at the young boy.

“This is your last warning,” he stated. “Surrender now or else I will end this!” 

“You’re not in a position to talk, Belos,” the spirit said. “Besides, I'll never be a prisoner to anyone ever again!” 

“So be it,” Belos whispered as he quickly fired a dark blast at the spirit. The possessed Lucan dodged the blast and fired a shot. Belos quickly reacted by firing another shot which connected with the dark spirit’s. The two then began a struggle as they tried to overpower the other with their blast. 

“Come on Emperor Belos!” the spirit shouted. “Show me what you got!” 

Belos laughed at the statement as he soon revealed to the spirit that he wasn’t even trying. The dark spirit watched as it was blasted out of the air and into a tree. The possessed Lucan then fell to the ground and landed with a thud. 

“You may be powerful,” Belos said. “But you’re still in the body of a boy, and you have just sealed your fate!” 

Belos then stuck his staff out as he casted another spell. The dark spirit watched as a small purple glow emerged from the emperor’s hand. Luz and Eda soon appeared behind the two.

“Eda, what’s he doing?” Luz asked. Eda took a second to observe the situation before widening her eyes in realization.

“He’s absorbing the curse from Lucan!”

“Did you know he can do that?” Luz replied.

“Well… he’s one of the most powerful witches on the Isles,” Eda whispered as Belos continued sucking the curse out of Lucan.

“Let’s wait it out,” Eda stated as she and Luz moved towards the trees to hide. 

“You sure Lucan will be ok,” Luz asked as they watched from some bushes. Eda took a second to come up with an answer as Belos continued sucking the curse out from Lucan.

“I… don’t know.” 

10 minutes earlier

“Just trust me!” Lucan begged right before Belos called out to the Owl Lady.

“Edalyn! Come out here before I start destroying your house!” Eda looked outside towards Belos and then back at Lucan who was standing there with his mother’s staff in hand.

“Ok, make your call,” she replied. Lucan turned to the rest of the group.

“Belos is after the shard,” he began. “But I got an offer he wouldn’t dare refuse.”

“Let me guess… you?” Eda predicted. 

“Yes!”

“No way!” Amity shouted. “You can’t give yourself up.”

“I have to,” Lucan replied. “You heard what Belos said, he knows we’re here and he’ll use us as pawns in order to get that shard.”

“So you give yourself up and then what?” Willow asked.

“I’ll make a deal with him,” Lucan planned. “He’ll get me if he leaves the shard and all of you alone.” 

“He won’t fully bite on that,” Eda argued. “He’ll just use you as his tool and make you come after us!”

“That’s why you guys take off with the shard,” Lucan said. 

“But they’ll catch us,” Gus shouted. 

“Not if we split into teams,” Emira pointed out. 

“That could work,” Lilith whispered. “Hopefully.”

“But what about you, Lucan?” Luz questioned. “If you’re captured…”

“I for the most part have that covered…” Lucan replied. “You stay here with Eda, while Lilith and Amity double-back to cover us.” 

“What are you not telling us, kid?” Eda quickly fired out. Lucan closed his eyes.

“Just let me deal with Belos and if anything happens to me, just let it!” 

“Kid… don’t do this right now…”

“You got a better idea?” Eda closed her eyes as well as she nodded.

“You heard him, get moving.” 

Lilith replied with a nod.

“Be careful,” Amity said to the three as she gave each of them a look of worry.

“We will,” Luz stated. Lucan then turned and looked at everyone.

“Thank you,” he stated. “For helping me…”

10 minutes later

“Eda, what if Lucan…” Luz started.

“I don’t know…” Eda interrupted as she watched Belos finishing sucking out the curse from Lucan. The emperor observed the darkness that was in his hand before gazing his eyes down at the subconscious Lucan. 

“It’s a shame you forced me to do this Mr. Fortis,” he said as he aimed his staff at him.

“But now you’re just a loose end.”


	7. Chapter 7

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 7)

Lucan slowly raised his head up to the overlord as he felt himself at his end. Belos however was looking down at him like how one would look down at a dead mouse in a trap; disgusting, pathetic and kind of sad. Lucan spat out his seemingly last breath to the Emperor as he saw a spell starting to illuminate from Belos’ staff. 

“You got me… so is our deal still on?” 

Belos showed no sign of emotion as he was ready to end the boy’s life.

“You have your father’s tongue,” he stated, “and your mother’s heart… such a waste of life…” 

“STOP!” Belos turned his head towards the scream as he and Lucan watched Luz emerge from the bushes. 

“Let him go!” 

Eda quickly followed and grabbed Luz’s arm.

“Luz, what are you doing?!”

Luz ignored Eda’s plea as she continued. “You have the curse now, so just let him be!” 

“Unfortunately Ms. Noceda, I cannot,” Belos replied as he fully turned his body towards the human knowing that Lucan wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

“Unlike Eda the Owl Lady and my former head of the coven, Mr. Fortis is just as powerful without the curse as he is with it, and from his actions this past week, I cannot simply let him go or lock him or even petrify him.”

“What if he promises to let you be?” Luz suggested. Belos stayed silent as he slowly glanced down at Lucan who was still subconscious. 

“Perhaps…” Belos started as he turned back to Eda and Luz, “if you give me the shard.” 

“No,” Lucan spat out as he slowly started to get off his back. “Don’t let him have it.”

Lucan suddenly started floating in the air as Belos picked him up once again.

“I wasn’t asking you Mr. Fortis,” he stated as he continued to watch Luz’s emotions go through a frenzy. “This is my offer, human. Tell me where the shard is and I’ll let Mr. Fortis live.”

“Luz! Don’t!” Lucan shouted. Luz continued to stay silent as she ran through every possible outcome she could think of. 

“LUCAN!” Belos quickly turned around as he saw Amity and Lilith fly in. The two landed on the ground and stood perfectly across from Eda and Luz. The emperor glanced back-and-forth at the now Mexican standoff. 

“Impressive,” Belos stated as he turned to his hostage. He then glanced back at Lilith and Amity. “My assumption is that one of the children has the shard?”

“Yep,” Amity answered. “It’s gone, so let Lucan go…” 

“Or else what Ms. Blight?” 

Amity stuck her hand out towards the emperor. “Or I’ll knock that spirit out of your hand.”

“NO!” Lucan shouted. “If you do that…”

“The spirit is wise enough to let me be, Ms. Blight,” Belos interrupted. “So if it breaks loose there are three possible hosts it can possess.” 

“Hurtful, but true,” Eda replied as she stepped in front of Luz. “But Luz is a human, so I doubt a dark spirit wants to use cards as spells.” 

“So it’s fifty-fifty on who the spirit will choose,” Amity replied. “And I’m willing to take that chance.”

“But I’m not!” Lucan shouted as he looked at Belos. “If you take me, I’ll promise I’ll stay behind bars and not break out.”

“But they will come for you,” the emperor stated gesturing to the four witches.

“Or draw my dad out.”

Belos squinted his eyes at Lucan. “Are you willing to risk your own life and your father’s for them?” 

Lucan glanced at everyone as he faced the emperor and slowly nodded.

“Lucan… please,” Amity blurted out.

“Amity… trust me on this,” Lucan replied as he continued facing Belos.

“Very well, Mr. Fortis,” the emperor replied. “Don’t try anything foolish this time.” 

“How could I?” Lucan whispered as he hung his head in defeat. Belos began to levitate as he was ready to take the boy away. 

“If you try to follow us,” he started, “or attempt to break him out, rest assured I’ll…”

“HOOT, HOOT BEAK FACE!” Suddenly, from the trees Belos was caught off guard by Hooty who stretched in and headbutted the emperor square in the face. Belos flew back tossing both Lucan and the dark spirit into the air.

“Told you I’d be back, hoot, hoot!” Hooty screamed in fury as he continued stretching towards the downed emperor. Eda quickly ran in front of the emperor before Hooty could take another shot.

“Hooty, you couldn’t have picked a worse possible time!” she shouted. 

“Yeah, worse deus ex machina ever!” Luz blurted out as she ran towards Lucan who was coming down from the sky.

“Luz stay back!” Amity blurted out as she casted an abomination to break Lucan’s fall again. Luz stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Lucan splash into the abomination. She and Amity then ran towards Lucan who was slowly getting to his feet. 

“Lucan, are you ok?” Amity asked as she and Luz helped him up.

“For the moment,” Lucan replied as he looked up at the dark spirit which was floating in the sky. 

“What’s it doing?” Luz asked.

“Making it’s choice,” Lucan replied as he checked Amity out the corner of his eye.

“Can we… stop it?” Amity questioned. Lucan closed his eyes and hung his head.

“Not when it’s like that,” he answered as he called for Red. 

“Well, like I said before,” Amity said, “I’m willing to take that chance.” 

“But… Amity…” Luz stated as she ran over to her.

“It’ll be ok, Luz,” Amity replied as she held Luz’s hand. Lucan looked over at Eda who was holding off Hooty from Belos.

“Just leave bonehead!” Eda shouted to the emperor. “This is our mess now!” 

Belos looked up at the Owl Lady before observing the dark spirit in the sky. Eda then watched as Belos vanished leaving her and the rest alone with the curse. She then tilted her head up towards the sky as Lilith ran over to her.

“Edalyn… whoever it picks… we have to send them inside…” Eda looked at the trio as the spirit started to descend towards them. 

“You’re right, Lilith.” 

The dark spirit was now done on ground level as it now circled Lucan and Amity. 

“Come on!” Lucan shouted. “You know what I got!”

“Yes,” the spirit hissed as it flew past Lucan again. It then circled around Amity slowly. “But this one has… potential.”

Amity continued to keep her cool as the spirit continued revolving around her. 

“Fear of not being the best, angry at how your parents treat you, pain from all of your regrets…”

“But don’t you want all of that right now?” Lucan argued trying to egg it on. “You said it yourself, you’re done being a prisoner.” 

“But we know what’ll happen if I jump into you!” the spirit replied. “But for her…” 

“NO!”

“Amity!” Luz shouted as the spirit went towards the witch. Lucan tried pushing her out of the way, but the spirit wasn’t fooled as it followed Amity to the ground. 

“Amity!” Lucan said as she began to squirm on the ground. Luz turned to Eda.

“Eda! Please!” Luz begged. “Send us in!” Eda took a moment to think it through. She pulled out the bell from the last mind trip and tossed it Luz.

“If anything happens! Ring it!” Eda shouted as she began to cast the spell.

“Don’t count on it,” Lucan replied as he stood next to Luz with his staff. 

“Protect each other!” Lilith stated as Lucan and Luz were sent into Amity’s head. 

“And sleep!” Eda said as she knocked Amity out, “and stay safe…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering why this one has 9 chapters, I'm adding an epilogue.

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Chapter 8)

Lucan watched as he and Luz went from the outside in the forest to the inside of Amity’s head which at first was just pure darkness. As the two were beamed in, Lucan felt himself nearly fall over as they hit a solid surface. 

“You get used to it,” Luz replied. Suddenly, the two were nearly blinded by a shining light as all of sudden a forest-like environment soon appeared. 

“Ok,” Lucan began as he turned to Luz. “So, you’re the… expert here… what’s the plan?” 

“Well when Amity and I went into Willow’s head, the inner Willow was… engulfed in flames and tried to get Amity…”

Lucan stayed silent as he let the statement sink in. “Good to know…” he finally replied as he looked around the forest. “...and these are Amity’s memories.” 

“Yep,” Luz answered as she started observing a few. “But unlike this… it also wanted to destroy Willow’s mind…” Luz stopped walking as she spotted two memories that made her heart race. 

“The spirit has a conscience, so maybe the inner Amity can help us…” Lucan paused as he noticed Luz observing the memories. “Luz?” 

Luz didn’t hear Lucan as she stared at the two photos. One of the memories was her and Amity during their battle with Grom. The two were looking into each other’s eyes as they held one another under the moon. Luz closed her eyes as she realized what Amity was feeling during that moment. The note, her fear, it was all so obvious to Luz now and she felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. 

The other memory was more recent, a few hours ago to be exact. Luz felt her hand starting to reach out as she wanted to dive back into the memory and witness her first kiss with Amity. But right before her hand entered the frame, she pulled away.

“Luz?!”

The human slowly closed her eyes as she felt a tear roll down her face. “I really messed up,” she whispered. 

“Luz, this isn’t on you,” Lucan stated. 

“Yes it is. Look at this memory,” Luz replied as she gestured to the Grom fight. “I felt something that night, but I didn’t realize that Amity was…” 

“Luz!” Lucan interrupted as he put his hand on her shoulder. “You couldn’t have been certain.” 

“But still…” Luz then gestured to the kiss. “I should’ve told Amity straight up instead of writing a note, because then I wouldn’t have lost it…”

“Luz! Stop!” Lucan spat out as he pulled Luz away from the memories. “This is not on you or Amity! This is all on me! And I’m going to make things right!”

Luz took a deep breath as she looked up at Lucan. “WE’LL make this right.” 

“Oh how sweet!” Lucan and Luz turned around as they saw the dark spirit. However, it wasn’t in the form that Lucan was accustomed with. 

“Amity?” Luz whispered as the dark inner Amity approached the two.

“I told you, Lucan,” the spirit said sinisterly with Amity’s voice. “Amity had much potential.” 

“No…” Lucan mumbled as he and Luz began moving away from the new inner Amity.

“Yes… after your mother ended her life, I was weakened… but five years with you fixed that,” the spirit explained. “Now, I’m more powerful with this witch than you.”

“But how?” Lucan stated. “I have more pain, anger, fears, loss…”

“All of which were already there before I came in,” the spirit answered. “But for Amity… all of those fears, anger, pain and loss are fresh, fresh because I’m here! To me, that’s the best kind of darkness!” 

“Too bad you won’t be here for long,” Lucan said as he aimed his mother’s staff at the spirit. 

“Ah, ah, ah, careful,” the spirit replied. “You wouldn’t want to harm Amity now would you?” 

Lucan didn’t hesitate from the statement as he fired a spell at the spirit. To both the spirit’s and Luz’s surprise, Lucan had casted a spell that trapped the inner Amity. 

“Who said I was going to hurt her?” Lucan questioned as he gripped the staff holding onto the spell. “You think I’m afraid of Amity now that you're here? You think I’m going to give up on her?”

“You, probably not,” the spirit replied. “But what about her family, Hexside, the Isles… or even her girlfriend?” 

Lucan glanced over at Luz who was standing in worry. 

“Luz…” 

Luz closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she began walking towards the dark spirit. 

“Amity, I know you’re in there or at least the inner Amity…” she started. “I know you can beat this curse. You’re strong, smart, brave… and you have heart!”

“HA!” the dark spirit chuckled as it decided to stay still and not attempt to break free. “You think words can free your friend?” 

“It’s not just words…” Luz stated. The dark spirit then glanced over at Lucan.

“What about you, Lucan?” it said. “What do you have to say?” 

Lucan closed his eyes. The spirit had all of his memories and thoughts so it knew that Lucan could say anything and spin it to go against him. He needed to say something quick but something that he hasn’t thought of before.

“Well?” the spirit stated. “What do you have to say?”

Lucan gripped his staff even harder and took a deep breath. “Amity… you already know how I feel about you… and I know what that means for our relationship…” Lucan glanced over at Luz who was still slowly walking to the trapped spirit. “For so long I blamed myself for… everything that ever happened to those close to me… you, my parents… and I know you blame yourself for things… and so does Luz…” Lucan closed his eyes as he continued. “There are people who blame themselves and people who blame others… but I just realized something…”

“Ok, enough... monologuing,” the dark spirit replied as it started twitching. Lucan and Luz noticed this as the human pitched in.

“Lucan’s right, Amity,” she stated. “If all we do is blame or regret things that happen to us… we’re just letting all of the bad things stay…” 

The dark spirit continued to twitch as Lucan began talking. 

“Amity, there will be things in life that we can and we can’t control,” he stated. “But we can’t dwell on them… even if it stays with us...”

“Ok, seriously shut your mouth!” the dark spirit screamed as it was now frantically squirming in the trap. 

“Amity, forget about the past and just focus on what’s about to happen,” Luz said as was now half-a-foot away from Amity.

“Ugh… and what’s that?” the spirit questioned. Luz then grabbed Amity’s head.

“Doing exactly what you did!” Lucan watched in surprise as Luz went in and kissed the possessed Amity. As the two kissed, the spirit continued to squirm in shock until suddenly it was forced out of the inner Amity and back into the air.

“NO!” it screamed as dove back down at the girls. Luz pulled away from Amity and quickly pulled out a wind glyph. The dark spirit was caught off guard as it was blown back into the air. 

“My turn!” Lucan replied as he let go of Amity and jumped up towards the spirit. He then swung his staff towards the spirit and connected with it sending it across Amity’s mind. However, the spirit caught itself midair and flew back towards Lucan.

“You think you can beat me?!” the spirit shouted as it flew towards Lucan who had landed back on the ground.

“I don’t think…” Lucan answered. “I know!” He then followed it up by slamming his staff on the ground and unleashing his power once again. “And I’ve been waiting to do this for five years!”

The dark spirit continued to close in as Lucan began to levitate once again. The spirit then stopped in its track and fired a blast. Lucan retaliated by firing his own. The two collided and for the most part stayed very neutral. 

“Still believe you can beat me now!?” the spirit asked. 

“Oh yes!” Luz shouted as she blasted a fire glyph which began to push the spirit’s blast. 

“You’re strong, human! But not strong enough!” 

“Then allow me!” Lucan and Luz turned in surprise as the inner Amity rose above the three and looked down upon the spirit. “In case you forgot, THIS IS MY HEAD!” The inner Amity then fired a blast at the spirit as well, which added to Lucan’s and Luz’s spell was enough to overpower the spirit.

“NO!” the spirit screamed it felt itself starting to incinerate. “I can still… feed on your pain… fear… anger!” 

“But how much is there?” the inner Amity questioned as she, Luz and Lucan continued their blasts. 

“NO!” the spirit blurted out as it was soon decimated and gone for good. Luz stopped holding her glyph as caught her breath. Lucan got out of his state and dropped to the ground while the inner Amity slowly descended from the sky.

“Woah! That was… that was crazy,” Luz panted as Lucan walked over to her. 

“Yeah… yeah it was…” the two then looked over at the inner Amity who was standing off to the side. 

“Thanks guys,” she said. Lucan and Luz smiled.

“That’s what friends are for,” Lucan replied as he looked over at Luz. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Oh, right,” Luz stated as she pulled out the bell. To their surprise, Luz only rang it once before they were sucked out. Soon enough they were back in the forest on the Isles.

“Woah!” Luz spat out to Eda who was standing with Lilith. “Pretty quick on that.” 

“Can you blame me?” Eda questioned them. Lucan was about to answer before being interrupted. 

“No…” everyone turned around and saw Amity slowly getting up as she rubbed her head. “No, I can’t blame you.” 

“Well good, cause that was the most stressful 10 minutes of my life!” Eda replied.

“Really?” Lucan asked. 

“Yes!”

“Ok, ok,” Lucan said, putting his hands up before turning to Amity and Luz. “How are you guys?”

“A bit dizzy,” Amity answered.

“Somewhat… out of breath,” Luz said. Lucan chuckled.

“Great… glad you guys are ok?” 

“We can say the same for you,” Lilith chimed in as she walked over to Lucan. “I’m assuming you children destroyed the curse?”

“Seems like it for now,” Amity replied. Lucan then looked over at Amity again.

“But if it ever comes back, we’ll be there.” Amity smiled at Lucan who then smiled back.

“You said it, my man!” Luz said as she slapped Lucan in the back. Lucan jumped in both pain and fright before looking back at Luz.

“Ok, your world has issues…” 

“Yeah it does… and it definitely can’t beat here!” Luz stated. 

“Oh no!” Lucan quickly spat out. “Gus, Willow, King, Emira and Edric!” 

“Yeah?” The group looked over towards the trees as all five of the names Lucan called appeared.

“Oh good, you’re not dead or captured,” Eda stated. 

“Well, actually, the guards stopped chasing us,” Gus replied. 

“Belos appeared during the search and we overheard him telling his guards to call off the search,” Emira added. 

“Looks like the reindeer games decided to give us the slip,” Eda concluded. 

“Thank the titan for that,” Lilith replied. 

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” Eda asked. “Let’s get back to the Owl House and celebrate, drinks are on me!” 

“Yes!” King shouted. “Drinks for our victorious… victory!” Everyone laughed at King as they began walking back home leaving behind the chaos and darkness. 

“Uh, guys!” Hooty shouted from the bushes. “I’m kind of stuck here, hoot, hoot! Can anyone help me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I wanted to add this here instead of the epilogue, because... well just cause. Thank you to everyone who has read this 3-part story I had. I had a blast writing this up and I hope you all enjoyed it or at least were intrigued by it. Anyone, for future stories, I won't be doing them everyday for the next few months, mainly because I'll back in school, but I'll still try to bring out some other, more fun, Owl House stories and even some stories from other shows of mine. For now, thank you and I'll see you guys in the next story!


	9. Chapter 9

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 3) Darkness and The Light  
(Epilogue)

Lucan sat alone in the front room of the Owl House as everyone else was sound asleep. They had spent the whole rest of the day celebrating the defeat of his curse, outwitting Belos, and eventually getting Hooty back to his spot. The boy however wasn’t tired and was now spending his time writing a letter to his dad, even though he’d probably never get it.

“Dear dad,” Lucan thought. “Today was probably the craziest day of my life.” Lucan paused as he looked down at Amity and Luz.

“It all pretty much started when I found a note Luz dropped. I tried to keep it safe for her, until Boscha found it.” Lucan looked back down at the two girls who were sleeping together on the floor. Lucan smiled.

“I know you didn’t know Luz for long, but I can tell you knew what kind of person she was.” Lucan wrote. “And I’d think you’d like her as a girlfriend for Amity, they’re really cute together.” 

Lucan paused as he now looked over at Eda and Lilith who were also sleeping together, except Eda had King sleeping on her face.

“Anyway, things got out of hand with Boscha… and I’ll be honest… I was at rock bottom after it.” Lucan put down. “And I got pretty close to… ending it.” 

Lucan observed Lilith and Eda once again. He noticed that Eda was somewhat kicking Lilith in the foot here and there.

“But… I had people around me to get me through it… some of them are your friends... and mom's... and because of them… I’m free…” Lucan looked up at the ceiling as he envisioned the stars in the sky. “I never thought I’d be free of the curse, but my friends had my back and helped me realize that I could.”

Lucan stopped and now looked at everyone in the room. All of them slept peacefully despite what had happened that day. Lucan thought for a moment before continuing.

“I know you think you failed me and mom… but in all honesty, I thought I failed you and mom.” Lucan glanced back towards the group and smiled. “But my friends showed me that everyone has that feeling of failure and sometimes it's true.” Lucan put his pencil eraser on his chin as he continued thinking. He then got back to it.

“When one fails, they might blame themselves or others… but I along with everyone else realized… that we can’t do that… we have to move on with our lives and focus on what we can do in the moment, even if it's hard.” Lucan took a deep breath as he began to write the next line.

“I don’t know where you are, dad, or if I’ll ever see you again. I hope I do.” Lucan got up from the couch as he looked around the room one more time. “But for now, I’m going to focus on what I got right now.”

Lucan was slowly sneaking towards the front door as he finished up his letter.

“I love you dad, and thank you for giving me all of my new friends… and old ones.” Lucan then folded up the letter and casted a spell on it. The letter then sprung wings and flew up into the sky, until it practically vanished into the moonlight. 

“Here’s to another day.”

The End


End file.
